


Knock Knock It's Mr. America

by smallangrysciencebro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Quote: On your left, Running pals, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shapeshifting, Snark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallangrysciencebro/pseuds/smallangrysciencebro
Summary: When Captain America himself tries to break into a Brooklyn girl's apartment to recruit her to the Avengers team, she's understandably confused.When she agrees, she is gifted with a family she's always wanted and never had.But along with love and support, she gained the explicit promise of danger, no matter where she goes. Joining the Avengers pushes the powerful girl into the spotlight she had hidden from her entire life.She can handle it, but not without a certain someone's help.





	1. That One Time Captain America Met Donald Trump

When the first sound to wake you in the morning after dozing off on the couch is the sound of someone picking your lock, you don’t tend to act reasonably. It’s common knowledge that when you're half asleep and feeling threatened, your brain doesn't typically come up with good ideas. So, of course, when Sasha heard the sound of someone trying to break in, the first thing she thought to do was shift into Captain America.

At the time, it seemed logical. If someone had knocked, it would have been a different story but Sasha was a small person, and while she was relatively strong, she didn't want to try her luck with the kinds of robbers that traipse around her shifty Brooklyn neighborhood. To be said directly, it was a shit-hole filled with shittier people. Cheap and convenient for a barely 20-something with two jobs, but not safe. Her ability to mimic the appearance of others was a gift in some cases and a curse in others but often when she felt threatened she became the most reliable person she could think of for that particular situation. In this case, Captain America was the one on her mind.

She had fallen asleep the previous night, watching another newscast debating the usefulness of the Avengers and whether or not the destruction they leave behind is worth the lives they save. And when she heard the clicking, Sasha shot out of bed and felt her body begin to stretch and twist into the form pictured in her head. If there were a mirror in the living room, she would have seen herself changing, body shifting into the image of Captain America that she had seen on the TV.

Not a moment later and the door swung open, and the person who opened the door stopped in his tracks, blue eyes wide in shock, clutching his familiar shield in a defensive position. He slowly brought his fingers up to the headset in his ear, not taking his eyes off of the girl, or, man, who stood in the center of the room. “Tony? We have,” he paused, looking the girl’s current form up and down in a sort of shocked discomfort and continued, “a situation. Get here now, please.”

Sasha lost it, not being able to tell if this was one of the weirdest dreams she had ever had or if her house was legitimately getting broken into by fucking Captain America himself. “What the fuck?” She managed to squeak out after her hysterical laughter had subsided. Her voice sounded distorted in her head, it was always weird, speaking and hearing someone else’s voice come out.

“I could ask the same question,” another voice called out, accompanied by the sound of footsteps and Tony Stark himself appearing behind Captain America with a smirk on his face. “Well, this is nice. I don't think I've ever heard Mr. Star Spangled Righteousness curse before. ”

“Up yours Stark,” Steve muttered and hooked his shield onto his back.

Sasha’s head whipped from one Avenger to the other. “What happening?” Sasha whispered, eyes wide with confusion. “Am I being robbed by the Avengers?” she continued under her breath “gods I never thought I’d be saying this.”

Tony looked bemused, his lip curled up in half a smile and Steve looked part horrified and part impressed as he stared at Sasha more intently, well technically himself. “You’re not being robbed. Do you think you could take Mr. America’s skin off for a bit while we talk? I think he's uncomfortable,” Tony grinned as he spoke.

Sasha stilled for a moment, measuring the situation before deciding she wasn’t in danger and then she could feel her bones shifting back into place, her body shrinking and hair lengthening, becoming herself again.

Tony raised his brows. “Well I can see why that guy was interested,” he commented offhandedly to Steve and in return got an elbow to the ribs. “Ow!” Tony hissed and glared at the blonde man, rubbing his side before turning back to Sasha. “Can we come in? We’ll start to attract attention soon and I’d rather we didn't.”

“Considering you just tried to break in,” she said, motioning to the door that hung ajar, “I’d say you fit right into the neighborhood’s demographic of fruitcake robbers.”

Tony shrugged noncommittally and welcomed himself inside, adjusting his red tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose and shoving his hands into his slacks pockets.

Steve gently shut the door and stood to the side, clasping his hands. “I'm sorry I broke in, I expected to wait inside for you to get home,” Steve spoke and shifted uncomfortably.

It's alright I guess, I mean you guys are superheroes, I'm not in danger-I hope. For the record though, it's pretty fucking weird to break into someone’s house when you wanna ‘talk’ to them.” Sasha shrugged. “Most people call first.”

Tony snorted and winked at the slightly confused but mostly annoyed girl leaning on the kitchen island. “Yeah but this is more fun. And we’re trying to keep this quiet. If you refuse our offer, I went ahead and assumed that you wouldn't want to be tossed in a mad scientist's lab or worse, the Raft.”

Sasha cocked an eyebrow. “I truly can't figure out whether that was a threat or supposed to be comforting. Can either of you tell me what the hell’s going on?”

“You have certain skills,” Steve began. “We saw that when I broke in, again sorry about that.”

“You’ve had a stalker for a while now, he lives across from you, takes pictures from his window and-” Tony shared, continuing Steve's words but Sasha cut him off.

“Wait, what?”

Tony waved off her justified concern with a “let me finish,” and kept going. “So as I was saying, stalker boy decided to take a video; I guess he thought you were undressing or something and instead he managed to get a nice and high definition film of you becoming a fucking anaconda. The genius put it up on youtube and FRIDAY picked it up in the nets she casts for warning signs of enhanced. Anyway, your skills would be a huge asset to the Avengers, and now that the video is out, we could protect you from Hydra and the government. I promise you the second they find that video, they will find you.”

“Uh-huh, okay,” Sasha nodded. “Quick question.”

“Shoot.” Tonny crossed his arms and rolled on the balls of his feet.

“Can I leave you guys for like 3 minutes and go kick the guy's ass?”

“Yeah that's not happening,” Tony tried his best to hide the desire to let her go thrash the asshole from his expression.

“Why? Worried once I become an avenger the press will find out I beat up a civilian?” Sasha posed, raising an eyebrow at the Avengers.

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line. “Something like that,” he responded tightly, giving her the famous brows of disappointment.

Sasha grinned devilishly. “Who said I would do it?”

“What?” Both Avengers seemed lost for words at her question.

And suddenly Sasha was changing again, body stretching and molding itself to become-

“Donald Trump?” Steve queried incredulously.

Sasha took a mock bow, a distorted smile finding a place on her- well not her- face.

Tony laughed and looked at Steve. “I like her, can we keep her?”

“Yes,” Sasha supplied, and both Avengers jerked their heads to her, surprised. Her body recalibrated itself again, shifting back into her familiar form and she sighed, brushing a tangled lock of hair behind her ear. “Look, I don't need much convincing. My apartment is shit; my life is sub-par at best. I work two jobs, I can barely afford rent, and I’ve been nearly mugged, and worse, more times than the years I’ve been alive. The most interesting thing I've ever done is shift forms, and it feels selfish of me to be able to do such things and not help people. I don't have anything holding me back. You’re offering the chance to do something with my life. I'm sure as hell going to take it.”

Tony glanced at Steve and Steve unclasped his hands, settling them on his hips instead. “That was easier than expected,” he muttered and looked back at Sasha. “How long will it take you to pack?”

“Oh, this is- this is happening now?” Sasha asked, not quite believing her luck.

“Yep. Look, if you join the Avengers, which according to your words you just did, we’re gonna take care of you. I'm not letting you stay another night in this place, especially because of what you just told me about this place.” Tony spoke with fire in his voice. Sasha wasn’t the only stray he’d helped before.

“Tony?” Sasha whispered softly, something undecipherable alight in her eyes.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Thank you.”

“Mmhm. Pack your stuff, the sooner we get you outta here, the better. I’ll take care of your lease and anything else you might need. You're family now okay? We’ve got your back.”

Tony nudged Steve’s foot with his own. “Right Steve?”

If looks could kill then the glare, Steve sent Tony as a reply would have put the multi-billionaire 6ft under. The annoyed red white and blue avenger then turned to Sasha and smiled, Steve's expression becoming infinitely more gentle. “Tony’s right. We haven't known you long, but if you're an Avenger, you're family, and we take care of our family.”

Sasha let out a shaky breath. She wasn't used to a family. She was used to lonely nights and lonelier mornings. She wasn't used to help from others and people who cared. This was new. “I uh- I need maybe an hour? The furniture came with the house, I don't have a lot of clothes, and if I'm honest, the only thing that I might need help with is books. I have, like, 300.” She rubbed her arm awkwardly. “I don't know what kinda car you got here in, but my books might not fit.”

Tony laughed heartily, and Steve rolled his eyes. “Trust me,” Steve assured. “It’ll fit. Tony came prepared.”

“I always do,” Tony winked. “So where do you need the strong men? Mr. America here,” he patted Steve’s shoulder, “can help you out.”

A smile grew on Sasha’s face, and she began shifting once again, tired from the continuous use of her powers but eased by the person she was becoming, standing in front of her. The more detail she observed, the easier it was to change. And suddenly two Steves were occupying the dirty living room of Sasha’s apartment. Steve seemed deeply uncomfortable staring at himself, and Tony was losing his shit. Sasha turned on Tony and playfully fixed Steve’s famous brows of disappointment on the shaking man.

“Oh she’s got you pegged,” Tony breathed between laughs and Steve scratched his neck sheepishly.

“I take it you won't need much help?” He asked, face red.

“I've got it covered on the strong man front,” she snorted in a voice that wasn't hers. “But thanks for the offer. I should finish in about an hour or so, should I tell you when I'm packed?”

“We’ll be hanging out in the limo, just call when you're done,” Tony said as he tossed a phone to not-Steve. The girl caught the phone easily, and Tony saluted both the real captain and the shifter with a grin and took his leave, skipping down the concrete steps.

Steve turned to the no-longer-girl and gave a small smile. “See ya Cap,” he jibed playfully and followed Tony down the steps, angling his body to fit through the narrow door frame, leaving a still slightly shocked at the whole situation Sasha behind in the middle of the room.

She shook herself out of the daze of finally being free; free of debt and free of the loneliness that lurks in the corners of her empty apartment at three am when the only sound in the dark came from reruns of old shows that Sasha mindlessly watched to drive away her memories.

Sasha stared into her room, still in another’s form and got ready to uproot the only life she’d ever known for a new existence in the presence of new family and new priorities. 


	2. Nice Digs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter

By the time that Sasha reached the Avengers tower that would be her residence (not a home, not yet) for the foreseeable future, she was understandably exhausted. All the tricks she had pulled back at her own apartment, as well as sustaining a form and using its abilities for nearly an hour had sapped her energy and most of her motivation to move.

“Should’ve taken their offer to help,” Sasha grumbled to herself, nearly falling out of the car door she had been leaning on when it opened without warning. "Thanks, Steve. Do you want my brains as a pancake?" She thought to herself as she awkwardly clambered outside the car. Sasha had fallen asleep in the limo during the new york traffic-riddled ride, not because she trusted the men with her, but because she was so damn tired, Sasha couldn't be bothered to care.

The tower was a hell of a lot taller (and fancier?) than it seemed in TV broadcasts that Sasha had lazily watched out of the corner of her eye. It had always been a thought in the back of her mind, to join the Avengers and to stop hiding from her powers but Sasha had always pushed down the niggling idea and decided she would rather not risk her tentative freedom for a chance of becoming a lab rat. No thank you. But she was here now and by all the gods in the universe would she take advantage of this nearly miracle-like turn of events.

“So,” she shouldered her bursting-at-the-seams-with-stuff-because-Sasha-is-a-terrible-packer backpack and turned to a very smug Tony who was waiting for a compliment on his tower.

“Nice digs,” She told Tony, unsure of what else she could say.

Tony looked disgustingly crestfallen at the admittedly half-hearted compliment and sarcastically drawled “Thanks,” before saying something to a man in a suit who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and proceed to duck inside the car to snag the rest of her stuff (two duffle bags and a small suitcase) and then disappearing back inside the huge building. “He’s gonna take your stuff up to your room; we’ll get your books up too in a bit. Come on, it's time to meet the team," Tony commented and turned to leave.

Steve glanced back and waited for Sasha to follow before turning and walking through the doors himself, waiting inside and holding the door for Sasha to pass through.

"Thanks, Captain," she tossed over her shoulder as she passed and he gave a smile.

"Steve," he said, and Sasha nodded, making a mental note of his twisted expression when she called him Captain

The two longtime Avengers and the one new Avenger walked across the fancy schmancy lobby over to the elevator. The doors dinged and opened, letting out an endless stream of suited men and women, some talking on phones and some striding powerfully and purposefully across the marble lobby. The elevator emptied out completely, and the three stepped inside, Tony pressing a floor button Sasha didn't see, and the doors slid shut.

"Welcome home sir," a soft Irish voice called out.

"Do all your elevators talk?" Sasha asked, only joking a little bit.

Steve chuckled as Tony explained. "No, that's FRIDAY, my AI.”

"Right,” Sasha exclaimed, sarcasm coloring her voice “An AI. I keep forgetting you're a billionaire. You're so modest it just doesn't seem fitting."

Tony snorted, and a smile found its way to big-and-blonde's face.

"Don't forget he's a genius, playboy, and philanthropist too," Steve quipped, and Tony looked betrayed, but it drew a laugh from Sasha.

"Right, of course, my apologies oh supreme billionaire-genius-playboy-philanthropist, it won't happen again."

Tony pouted playfully. "FRIDAY They're ganging up on me!"

Even FRIDAY seemed amused when she replied. "I'm not sure how I can help you with that sir."

Tony huffed at FRIDAY's betrayal and glared at the quietly giggling pair across the elevator.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and called out to FRIDAY "let the team know the recruit is here."

Friday gave a "yes sir " and Tony gleefully turned to Sasha.

"I have an idea," Tony started.

"Well that can't be good," Steve muttered, and Tony shot the blue-eyed man a fiery stare before continuing. "You don't need to see a person - in person to shift into them right?"

“Yeah," Sasha answered cautiously. "I shifted into Steve remember? Where are you going with this Tony,?" she asked, a little afraid of what he would day.

"What if- " he started, "what if I show you a picture of one of the other Avengers, and you turn into them. To freak em' out a little,"

Sasha turned to Steve, partly looking to see his reaction to Tony's proposal and somewhat looking for approval because damn this could end up rather funny.

"Don't look at me," Steve threw his hands up. "You do what you want," he told the two before turning on his heel and hauling ass away from Tony and Sasha.

She looked back to Tony. "I got a better idea," she said, a smile growing wide on her face.


	3. Oh God, There's Two Of Them

When two Tonys walked into the common room, everyone was a little lost. Well, everyone except Sam (and Steve).

Sam was, for lack of a better word, horrified. The first words out of his mouth were, “Oh God! There's two of them.” Consequently, the real Tony snickered and high fived Sasha, who gladly returned to her own body as she laughed along with Tony. While practical jokes are fun, shifting is a very draining process. At this point, Sam was even more shocked.

“I take it Steve and Tony didn't tell you about me?” Sasha inferred from the obvious confusion at her shapeshifting powers and got a sort of mesmerized nod from most of the people in the room. “Okay cool! I'm Sasha, and I can turn into pretty much anything that can think and feel. For the record, that doesn't include plants.”

“You tried to turn into a plant?” The white-haired man in the corner of the room asked curiously with a twinge of amusement in his distinctly European accent.

Sasha scratched her neck, sheepishly. “I’ve done some experimenting. I found out the painful way plants are not something I can turn into.”

The man laughed, eyes gleaming. “I like you. I'm Pietro,” he spoke, and in the blink of an eye, he was in front of Sasha instead of across the room from her.

Sasha raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Superspeed? Cool!”

Pietro chuckled. “I could say the same about your skills.”

Tony interrupted the two young adult’s conversation, clapping his hands together and playfully announcing, “not that I don't approve of flirting, but I think Sasha should meet the rest of the Avengers speedster.” He pointedly cocked a brow at the silver-haired man, and Pietro raised both hands in surrender, winking at Sasha before turning and halfway through his step becoming a blur - appearing in the blink of an eye next to the dark-haired woman with cheekbones which could cut glass that he had been standing next to earlier.

The woman eyed Sasha cautiously, and Sasha could feel a twinge in her mind, almost as if someone was painstakingly sifting through her head’s contents. After a moment, the woman's face relaxed, and she seemed less suspicious. Her lips curled into a small smile as Pietro nudged her ribs with his elbow, prompting her to introduce herself. “I'm Wanda, Pietro’s sister,” she purred in a voice like velvet. She also had a distinct alluring accent to her voice, just like her brother.

“Are you like Pietro?” Sasha asked curiously, referring to the powers she assumed Wanda possessed.

The girl smiled, and her irises lit up red. “Not quite,” she said, raising a hand, red energy of the same hue as her eyes swirling around her fingers as Tony’s glasses flew off of their place on his nose. Tony looked miffed at the turn of events, but Wanda simply twisted her fingers again and the energy dissipated, Tony’s glasses dropping into his waiting hand.

Sasha breathed out an awed ‘whoah’ and Wanda looked pleased. She then introduced the man, well not quite man so much as Android, with the yellow gem in his forehead and skin colored like a raspberry as Vision. Sasha felt a twinge of curiosity, wondering if she was capable of shifting into Vision, seeing as how he was sentient but an Android all the same. Her exhaustion was palpable however, so she pushed her curiosity aside, but not before seeing the same question on Vision's face as he analyzed the shifter. 

Sam introduced himself next, apologizing very sincerely for his reaction when she had first walked into the room looking like Tony and offered her his hand, jokingly commenting “I haven't got any fancy schmancy tricks like the Maximoffs but I do have wings so if you ever need a tiny ‘plane’ you know who to ask.”

Sasha grinned. “Noted.”

Right after Sam, Thor approached the girl, booming “Welcome to the team, shifter of shapes,” as he swept the startled but not uncomfortable Sasha into a tight hug. His powers needed no explanation, and his smile was infectious as he set her down again and told her if she ever wanted to go Asgard to see if she could become one of the creatures there, she was welcome to come with him.

“Alright, alright Thor, no taking the new recruit to Asgard Thor, at least give her a day to adjust,” Tony interjected before Sasha could reply and she turned back to look at him with a smirk plastered on her face.

“What, you scared I’ll accept?”

“Yeah, a bit,” he replied, and Sasha laughed.

“Okay, that’s fair.” She turned back to Thor with a timid smile. “Tony’s right, I probably should get used to being an Avenger on earth before I traipse on to other realms. Thank you though, for the offer.”

Thor smiled widely, unhindered by her reluctant rejection of his proposal. “Of course, should you change your mind you only have to ask, my lady,” he assured Sasha and kissed her hand. The action was unexpected but far from unpleasant, much like the hug.

The red-haired woman who curled up on the couch beside the man with ruffled blondish hair and a coffee mug in hand gave Sasha a wave. “I'm Natasha,” she spoke, her voice soft and friendly, “and this,” she continued gesturing towards her companion, “is Clint.” Clint gave a half-hearted wave and proceeded to drown himself in coffee. “Ignore him,” Natasha laughed through her words, noticing Clint’s coffee-chugging, “he’s always tired.”

Sasha chuckled. “Me too, coffee is essential. I don't blame ya, Clint.”

Clint grinned and nudged Natasha. “Look,” he mock-whispered. “It’s little me.”

Natasha laughed and turned to Sasha. “Are you an assassin?” she asked, only partly serious.

“Not as far as I know,” Sasha replied nonchalantly, and Natasha turned back to Clint with a pointed smile on her lips.

“Not quite little you then,” she shot back, cocking an eyebrow.

Clint rolled his eyes. “To-may-to, to-mah-to, smartass.”

Sasha chuckled and turned away from the two assassins, leaving them to their own devices and finding Steve leaning against the far wall, looking at her. She made her way over to him, a question burning at the tip of her tongue. “Is there anyone else?” she asked, knowing full well about the two other members but unsure if they were out on a mission or otherwise indisposed.

“Yeah, Banner is away for some science conference, you'll have to ask Tony about that if you want details, and Bucky is on a mission, he should be back tomorrow night or the morning after.”

Sasha nodded, lost in a whirlwind of thoughts about her new situation.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve nudged the spaced-out girl, and she jerked her head up, looking at Steve.

“I don't know I- this is all so unexpected. I mean, I always considered coming to you guys and telling you about what I can do and, I don't know, asking to join your team. But I was always so scared that I would get thrown in a lab instead that I pushed any possibility of being a part of the Avengers to the back of my mind and now, its- it's overwhelming. I'm so grateful for this opportunity, and now that I think about my life, I don't know how much longer I could run on two jobs without burnout but I never expected this to be a reality and- and I don't know what to do. I'm not an assassin; I'm not a super soldier, I'm not someone who can help you save people. I'm just an ordinary person with some not ordinary skills. ”

Steve was silent for a moment, and Sasha was scared he would tell her she was being ridiculous but instead he turned to her and gently tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Hey,” he spoke softly, his voice a gentle whisper. “No one is born an assassin and honestly? Being a supersoldier is not that great. Do you know how much I have to eat?” he asked, eliciting a laugh from Sasha and he looked pleased with her laughter. “Listen,” he continued. “I can train you, teach you how to fight. We will all work with you, hone your powers and make sure you can take care of yourself and anyone else you might need to help. I'm not saying it’s going to be easy, but I'm sure you knew that. And if anyone dares to try and make you a lab rat, they’ll have to go through me. They’ll have to go through all of us. We take care of one another. You're safe here, and you're welcome, whether or not you’re an asset yet. You're not here to make our lives easier or safer; you're here because we’ve all been alone at some point in our lives and we didn't want you in danger because of a part of you that you didn't choose to have.

Sasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Tony’s voice sounded behind her.

“The old man is right,” Tony spoke, and Steve opened his mouth, ready to let loose some not very kind words but Tony cut him off with a pointed glance and Steve reluctantly snapped his mouth closed, pressing his lips together in quiet resentment at Tony’s nicknames. Sasha noticed the exchange and stifled a smile at their friendly banter. “You’re one of us now. Too late to back out now.” Tony simpered and Sasha shook her head at his antics.

Tony clapped a hand on Sasha’s shoulder, and the three of them looked at the rest of the team (minus Bruce and Bucky) and a bittersweet smile settled on Sasha’s face.

“Welcome to the team, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that Marvel has made the desicion to kill off Pietro but given that it's a stupid ass desicion, I've elected to ignore it. 
> 
> This story takes place in a weird AU ish thing where Pietro is alive and Civil War didn't happen. Tony found out about his parents death but Steve convinced Tony that Bucky wasn't at fault and so after age of Ultron the Civil War plot is followed, minus the actual Civil War. Technically the accords exsist but they're like a failsafe? So basically the Avengers are on probation if that makes any sense. Also Bucky doesn't go into cryo, Shuri figures out how to fix him earlier so the trigger words are null.


	4. You Must Be At Least A Level 4 Friend To Unlock My Tragic Backst- Ah Fuck It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip and I won't have a computer, so this might be the last update for a few weeks, but I'll try my best and write something on my phone. For now, happy reading!

True to Tony’s word, when Sasha was lead to her room by FRIDAY ( because she was a dumbass and rejected both Steve and Tony’s offer to give her a tour, electing to find her way around the tower on her own and explore, only to realize she was horrible at getting her bearings and should never be allowed anywhere alone ever and having to ask FRIDAY for help) the welcome sight of all of her book boxes stacked on the wall off to the side and her bags set on a chest-type shelf beside the book boxes greeted her. 

The room was small, and Sasha smiled, wondering if the size of the room was a coincidence or if Tony knew she preferred smaller spaces. Sasha wasn't claustrophobic; she was the opposite. 

The bed was big, either queen or king and was pushed off to the side in a ‘dip’ in the wall so as not to take up space from the already tiny room. One of the walls was lined with dark brown shelves, and the other had a door, that once Sasha opened, lead to an en-suite bathroom. The bathroom itself was pretty big, fitting a bathtub, shower cabin, toilet and generous countertop with fluorescent lightbulbs around the rim of the countertop mirror, almost like a movie star’s trailer. To the left of the bathroom door there was a dark brown desk that matched the shelves and above the desk hung a cork board. The closet was on the other side of the bathroom door and was a walk-in of a decently large size. Sasha had more than enough space for everything.

It was perfect. 

After spending a few hours lazily unpacking, hanging her clothes in the closet, setting her books on the shelves and pinning up photos that she had taken of New York that she brought with her on the corkboard with pushpins that lay on the desk (it was uncanny how closely Tony had fitted the room to her convenience), FRIDAY’s soothing voice startled Sasha out of her lethargic movements. 

“Mr. Stark requests that you join him and the team for pizza downstairs. He would like your input on what to order.”

Sasha dropped the box of pushpins back onto the desk and grabbed a sweater that she had left on the bed, pulling it on over her tank top and straightening the pajama-like shorts that she had changed into once she unpacked her clothes. 

“Thanks, FRIDAY, can you tell him I'm on my way down?” she called out to the AI.

“Of course,” FRIDAY responded, and Sasha slipped out of her room and made her way down to the rest of the team, who were lounging around in the living room, either seated on couches or the floor. Tony looked up as Sasha came into the room and grinned. 

“Just the girl I wanted to see! What do you take on your pizza? Its team bonding right, we’re having dinner together.”

“I’m uh, not all that picky,” Sasha shrugged. “I’ll take whatever you get.”

“Okay, you can take from Steve’s pizzas because he’s getting four boxes,” Tony mock glared at Steve and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“One is for Bucky, I'm a super soldier, and you’re a billionaire. I don’t think four pizzas will put you out of money.”

Sasha laughed under her breath and Steve met her gaze, his eyes sparkling with the laughter of his own. 

Tony huffed in return, but smiled and proceeded to order the ungodly amount of pizzas that the Avengers could rack up. While he endearingly chatted on the phone and tried to explain why he was ordering so many pizzas, Sasha dropped onto the couch beside Steve. 

Steve nudged her side and drew her attention. “Penny for your thoughts?” he jested. 

Sasha smirked back at the man; his blue eyes twinkled with mirth as she joked “You still owe me a penny from this morning, are you sure you have enough funds?” She tapped the side of her head. “My thoughts are expensive.” 

Steve raised his brows and leaned in, jokingly whispering “Did you forget I'm buddy-buddy with a billionaire?” He leaned back and winked. “I think I have enough funds.” 

Sasha snorted and shoved the super soldier's arm, doing her very best to ignore just how hard his muscles felt. Unfortunately, Sasha had a talent for creating foot-in-mouth moments, so of course, she decided to say; 

“You feel like a fucking rock, Rogers.”

Before Sasha could regret her words, Steve blushed bright pink and wheezed with laughter. 

Natasha butted her way into the conversation from her place on the floor with a cheery “language! Cap doesn't appreciate that sort of vulgarity from pretty dames,” and grinned widely when Steve rolled his eyes. 

“You know what Romanoff?”

“What?” She whispered gleefully, getting closer to him. Steve and Natasha’s faces were barely a few inches apart. 

Sasha felt a twinge of something unpleasant in her stomach at their closeness and pushed it down, favoring her amusement instead and glancing at Clint who sat beside Natasha. He was enjoying this too. 

“You can fuck right off,” Steve finally said, the smile on his lips contradicting his words. 

The grin never left Natasha’s face as she jumped to her feet, announced “don’t mind if I do,” and stalked her way across the room with Clint in tow to the now-empty couch that had been occupied by the Maximoffs but deserted once Pietro and Wanda started bickering and took it outside before they broke something. Steve looked back at Sasha and held out two pennies, which he got from who-knows-where. 

Sasha took them, her fingers brushing his palm and making her skin tingle, but stared at Steve quizzically. “I haven’t given you my thoughts yet, why two?” 

Steve smiled slyly. “I accept observations about myself as thoughts,” he said with a wink, and now it was Sasha’s turn to blush. 

"Steve Rogers, a flirt? Who knew?" Sasha thought briefly. 

Just then Tony and Thor came in through the doorway, arms were laden with pizza and the moment was forgotten. The team spent the rest of the night in conversation, telling Sasha stories about missions, the pizza slowly disappearing. 

It was around midnight when Tony clapped his hands together and announced it was 'interrogation time for fresh meat'. Sasha reluctantly agreed, knowing the team would have questions about her she would have to answer eventually. She might as well get it over with now.

Sam asked the first question. “So can you turn into anything?” 

“Well,” Sasha started, trying to figure out how to explain her limitations. “I know I can turn into anything real, anything sentient that exists on earth. I’ve never tried to turn into anything not from Earth because I need to see what or who I'm turning into before I do it. The more detail, the easier it is to shift and the less energy it takes. The less energy it takes, the more time I have before my form degrades.” 

“Degrades?” Pietro questioned, concern clear on his face. 

“Yeah, like, my form will flicker. If I shifted into Steve for example,” she posed, “If my form started degrading I’d basically shift back part by part and be unable to stop it. Like my eyes would go back to green instead of blue, or my voice would sound like my own.”

“Is that dangerous? Degrading?” Pietro asked, still worried. 

“Not really. It’s uncomfortable, sure, but It's just a defense mechanism to make sure I get back to my own body before I recharge. It’s easier to shift forms from my own body than someone else’s, and I can recharge faster in my own body,” Sasha clarified, and Pietro looked relieved. Everyone did. It was heartwarming. 

“I bounce back to my own form whenever my body detects vulnerability,” Sasha added, thinking that her teammates should know her weaknesses. “Pain, pleasure or any other extreme sensation will temporarily stop my powers from working. If I'm in my own form, I won't be able to shift, and if I'm in someone else’s form already, I’ll be forcefully bounced back into my own body.”

“How long can you hold a different form if you aren’t influenced by outside forces?” Bruce asked, his curiosity clear on his face. She'd talk to him about letting him do tests later. He had gotten back from his conference while Sasha had been unpacking and he seemed kind enough. 

“Depends,” Sasha replied. “How much energy I have in the first place affects how long I can sustain a shift. It’s less energy for me to shift once and hold a form than to shift many times for short periods of time. I can hold the form of someone I’ve seen in person longer than someone I’ve seen in a picture. The more I know about someone, the less effort it takes to shift and the longer I can hold that form. The closer someone’s form is to my own, the easier it is to sustain...” Sasha trailed off and raised her eyebrows as if asking if she answered the question well enough.

“Hypothetically, you shift into me after a good night's sleep,” Tony supplied. "How long could you sustain that?"

Sasha thought for a moment. “A day, maybe two if I don’t exert myself. More if you were a girl. I could do Wanda for three days maybe. Steve for one.”

Tony looked confused. “I get why you can hold Wanda's form for longer but why is Steve’s time less than mine?” 

“You’re smaller,” she snickered through her words. “Size really does matter.”

Steve chuckled as smiles and laughs spread through the group, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Can you shift into me?” Vision’s voice was even, but his eyes were curious. 

“I'm not sure. I can try,” Sasha offered, her own curiosity driving her to stand and scan Vision’s body, closing her eyes. She could feel everyone watching her, and she ignored them, envisioning Vision in her head and willing her body to change, to become just like the Vision's. A familiar aching pain filled Sasha’s body as her bones shifted and skin colored and cells rearranged themselves, becoming Vision’s. She opened her eyes and met the group’s shocked gaze with a grin. “I guess I can," she answered, her voice the smooth tone of the android’s. She let her body re-calibrate, wanting to shift back before the stress of being made of vibranium made her short-circuit. It had happened once before when she tried to become a plant. Her body had rejected the shifted cells and caused them to decay. Sasha was left with some odd scars and the lesson that plants are not friends to shifters. Apparently, though, vibranium is (but Sasha wasn’t taking any chances). She plopped down next to Steve, back in her own body. As she sat, she splayed her legs out in front of her and Wanda let out a tiny gasp, staring at them.

“What are those?” Wanda asked curiously. 

“Stretch marks,” Sasha replied with a touch of fondness. “Shifting doesn't come without a price, but it's a beautiful price to pay.” Her voice was strangely thick with emotions, her fingers tracing the discolored lighting bolts that stretched across her legs (and the rest of her body as well). The places where her skin could no longer shoulder the burden of expansion were a map of her transformations, from her very first shift to the one she had done not even a minute ago. Shifts used to be painful, stretching and molding into a body that is bigger or smaller or even the same size but different in its composition is logically painful the first time. And second, and third and fourth as well. But Sasha adapted, the dull ache becoming a comfort, the burning becoming a friend. Her body got used to the fluidity of her state. It became flexible, like putty at the girl’s disposal. Ready to take any form she might choose. Sasha shook herself out of nostalgia and looked up to see the surprised faces of the team. “Did you think becoming someone else comes without a price?” She asked, incredulously. “It's not an Illusion. My body composition changes when I shift, my bones move, my skin stretches, my cells change themselves. It hurts, it's no party trick where I snap my fingers and ‘boom!’ i'm you.” 

Steve placed a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “No one meant offense; we’ve just never met someone with your abilities before. We know it can’t be easy- nothing ever is.”

Sasha sighed, relaxing and rubbing her forehead awkwardly. “Sorry I’m just-” she cut herself off. “Sorry.”

You have nothing to apologize for,” Steve assured her, and she smiled in thanks at him, turning back to the rest of the team who seemed in agreement with Steve. What was she thinking? She wasn’t the only one who struggled with misconceptions about her powers. Out of all the people on earth, the Avengers probably understood her frustrations more than anyone else. 

Pietro broke the silence with another question, this time not about her powers but their origin. 

“I don't know where they came from,” she answered honestly. “I don't,-” she stopped, swallowing thickly. 

Steve noticed her hesitation and was about to ask her if she was okay when she continued. 

“I don’t remember anything before I turned 13. I know I had some sort of education because when I was enrolled into school I didn't have to catch up much, and I know I can somehow understand Russian, but other than that I know nothing about my childhood. It’s completely blank. The first thing I remember is waking up in a Brooklyn hospital, told that I had Amnesia and that someone found me passed out on the street and brought me in. I was sent to a halfway house and stayed there till I turned 18 at which point I found the cheapest apartment and moved in.” 

The room was silent. Sasha kept talking, remembering her first shift and telling the team. How she had imagined how much easier life would be as a cat, how much easier life would be if she didn't have to deal with missing memories and school and being lost in the world with no family, no friends and no one to care. Then Sasha remembered pain, pain like all the bones in her body had broken and mended and broken again, shifting and shrinking and Sasha remembered trying to scream and no sound coming out because her neck was hanging wrong, and something was happening and suddenly Sasha remembered the sharp pain fading leaving behind a fiery ache that seemed comforting instead of gut-wrenching; remembered being so much smaller and looking into the mirror across the room and instead of seeing herself Sasha remembered seeing a furry black cat with big glowing eyes. She remembered how scared she had been. 

She finally looked up and was suddenly engulfed with a hug that smelled like coconuts. “Wanda,” Sasha thought briefly before relaxing and leaning into the embrace. Being cared for was a new, and pleasant feeling. When Wanda let go, Sasha saw the faces of the rest of the team, and she knew, she knew she was welcome here. 

Wanda stayed by Sasha the rest of the night, almost as if she felt the deep ache in Sasha’s chest that could only be eased by the contact of which Sasha had been so deprived. And maybe she did know. Wanda’s powers allowed her to feel the pain that Sasha felt. But whatever her reasons, Wanda stayed, a thin arm comfortingly slung around Sasha’s shoulders, and for the rest of the night, the Avengers traded painful memories. It was cathartic, and exhausting, leaving them asleep in a tangled mess on the floor of the living room. 

“I'm home,” Sasha thought, just before sleep pulled her under.


	5. A Minor Case Of Practice Really Doesn’t Make Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sum Bucky n Sash friendo fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any errors, they will be fixed once I get my laptop back. For now I'm on my tiny phone and I just wanted to post whatever I had. Enjoy!

Bucky found the Avengers the next morning when he returned from his mission and couldn't resist taking a photo of the priceless scene that awaited him. 

Tony and Bruce lay splayed out beside each other, Thor lay on his side, curled into a half circle and Pietro had put his head on the god’s legs at some point during the night. Natasha leaned against the couch with her head tilted back on the cushions, and Clint laid across her lap, eagle spread. Steve and Sam were for once, sound asleep, side by side, Steve’s hands tucked under his head and legs leaning against Sam’s, who had stretched out. A girl he didn't recognize, probably the recruit he was warned about, lay on Steve’s other side, curled up back to back with Wanda. 

The Avengers woke up at around the same time, thanks to Bucky’s purposeful clanging of dishes as he made breakfast for the conked out team. Sasha made her way to complete consciousness first, however, and by the time the rest of them woke up, Sasha and Bucky exchanged introductions with Sasha eagerly promising to help him out with pranks in the future.

The smell of frying eggs and bacon filled up the kitchen and one by one the team got up and found their way to the enormous kitchen table. Wanda and Vision moved to help Sasha set the table as Bucky filled each plate with two eggs and a few pieces of bacon, slipping himself, Steve and (per her request) Sasha an extra two eggs and another small mountain of bacon. 

That breakfast was spent catching Bucky up on the last week he'd been gone for his mission, and once Bucky found out Sasha could understand and speak Russian, it was spent in a five-person conversation between Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, and Sasha, the sole purpose of which was to frustrate the rest of the group. 

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of constant, exhausting training, an unfortunate but necessary requirement. Each Avenger had something to offer Sasha, and she was grateful for the diversity of her support system, even if she was dead on her feet by the end of every day.

Tony and Bruce taught Sasha a bit about tech and science, giving her lessons on basic engineering, mechanics, chemistry, biology and computer skills. On multiple occasions, Sasha shifted into either of the geniuses to understand their science mumbo jumbo. 

Steve and Nat offered elementary combat skills, Natasha focusing more on the speed and agility portion of combat, teaching Sasha to use her own body's small size to her advantage due to her shifting being a secret weapon, and forbidden from use unless during a worst case scenario.

Steve focused more on the technique and strength behind her strikes and on building her muscles up from couch potato to Avenger quality. Shifting helped her understand the mechanics of whatever moves the two showed her but learning them all over again in her own body was a lot more difficult than Sasha anticipated. 

Wanda and Vision focused on her powers, working with her on honing her shifting speed and experimenting with the talents of the people she shifted into. 

Bucky and Clint taught Sasha about weapons, from a dagger to a sniper rifle and how to use them. By the end of her lessons, with the help of practice in her own body and the bodies of both expert marksman, she could hit almost any bullseye she wanted with any weapon she might choose to use.

Pietro and Sam helped out too, Pietro working with Sasha on using his super speed and Sam offering a human workout partner, or a flying partner if she needed one (for practice or fun).

By the time her first few months were over, with near constant practice her marksmanship was nearly on par with Clint's, although she couldn't do half of his fancy tricks or shoot without looking. She could understand most of what Bruce and Tony talked about and was even asked to help Tony out with his suit repairs once when Bruce was busy with his own research. Her powers were stronger too. Shifting took less time and she could last longer in another form without tiring. She was much better at using other’s abilities when in their bodies. Usually training took much longer but because of her handy talent she picked up the necessary skills much much quicker than others could. 

The only skill she struggled with was combat. When she was in Steve's or Natasha's forms her body knew what to do. Fighting was muscle memory and she had no problem remembering the proper technique to avoid personal injury. But in her own body? Training was oddly hellish, more so than anything else she tried to learn. 

At first Steve and Nat were patient and slow but once she retained all the other skills she was taught, yet still clumsily floundered in combat the two started getting antsy and aggressive. She was improving some, but not as fast as she should have been, and it frustrated all three of them to no end.

So, they kept working her, harder and harder. She spent more time in the boxing gym than anywhere else. Steve stopped holding back in their sparring sessions, trying to goad Sasha into being a better fighter, making their sparring more realistic. Sasha asked almost everyone to spar with her, although mostly she'd ask Bucky or Sam as the three had become good friends over the time Sasha had been with the Avengers. Anyone who didn't help out with fighting helped in other ways; Pietro and Sam went on runs with her to help with cardio, Tony offered old equipment to break to vent frustration, Clint made coffee for Sasha on late nights. Steve spent extra time with her almost every night trying to help her improve her stance and technique, and they got closer too as her training dragged on.

One rare night Sasha trained without Steve. She had been working with (and as) Wanda earlier, trying to see how much of Wanda's power Sasha could use. They hadn't gotten very far because most of the team was called away on a mission, leaving her behind because her lagging behind in combat left her uncleared for the field, even though a shift could easily fix her problem. She was supposed to keep her shifting to a minimum in the field to keep her abilities a sort of secret weapon, and that left her in a position where she would be unable to join any missions until she learned how to fight in her own skin. 

She got lost in her punches, not realizing when she started hitting hard enough to rub the skin from her knuckles. She was getting better but not fast enough. It was infuriating. Her pants filled the room as she kept hitting, staining the off-white punching bag scarlett. 

“Hey,” Bucky’s soft voice cut through the air, stopping Sasha's attack on the gym equipment. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she asked tightly, noticing her stinging, bloody hands and wincing. 

“Fury is still trying to keep me from most of the Hydra missions, and I can't say I want him to stop.” 

Sasha nodded. It made sense. Bucky came further into the room and eyed the bloody punching bag with concern. “You alright?” he questioned cautiously.

Sasha gently rubbed her knuckles and muttered “you should see the other guy,” in response. Bucky chuckled lightly and pulled a first aid kit from the cabinets at the end of the room. 

“C'mere, you're done with the punching bag for tonight.”

Sasha gave Bucky a look and didn't move. 

“There's a difference between working to get better and working yourself to injury. Let me clean you up; you don't need any more practice tonight. Don't punish yourself for something you can't control. You'll learn when your body decides to learn and beating yourself bloody won't speed up the process.” 

Sasha reluctantly joined Bucky and sunk cross-legged to the floor in front of him.

“You send well versed in the art of talking down stubborn people,” she commented offhandedly as he took her hands in his and examined then, cleaning the blood off of her hands where the skin split with a wet towel. 

“I’ve had lots of practice. Steve is not an easy person to handle.”

Sasha snorted, then winced. Bucky muttered an apology, and she bit her lip, hands stinging from the alcohol wipe he switched to. Bucky spoke up again after a moment, breaking the silence. 

“You're getting better; you only have to be patient alright? Don't hurt yourself; it isn't worth it.” 

Sasha sighed, watching Bucky wind bandages around her hands. “I know it's not.”

“But?”

“Steve told me when I first got here I wasn't here for convenience, I was here because you all wanted to help me, you wanted me to be safe. But, I feel useless! I can shoot, I can work Tony's tech, I can change shapes and use others abilities at will but the one fucking thing I can't do is fight, and that's the one thing I need to do to help you!” Sasha cried out, and Bucky sighed leaning back on his heels as Sasha drew her bandaged hands back to herself and wrapped them around her body. 

“You will learn,” Bucky assured her.

Sasha looked up, and when she did, Bucky saw tears in her eyes. “What if I'm not fast enough? What if you need me and I can't fight? I'm not there? What if-” she sobbed, and Bucky winced at her pain, opening his arms, and she fell into them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried. 

“Hey we survived long enough without you, I think we'll be okay for a little more time,” Bucky joked, and Sasha laughed into his through her tears. She pulled out of the hug and sniffled, wiping her tears away. 

“Sorry, your shirt’s a little wet.” 

Bucky chuckled. “It's alright. Are you okay?”

“Better now. Thank you, I think I needed that.”

Bucky smiled softly and stood, holding out a hand to Sasha and gingerly pulling her to her feet. “Anytime. Come on, Pietro and Clint stayed behind; they're watching a movie. Let's join them.” 

The two left the room, snagging the used med supplies and making a mental note to change out the soiled punching bag later. 

“What movie?”

“Fast and Furious.”

“Who picked?”

“Pietro.”

“Of course.”


	6. Things Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update but school started up again last week and its hELL. Hope you enjoy!

When Sasha finally got the hang of fighting, which, true to Bucky's word, happened not too long after her minor breakdown, the competitive and urgent nature of her and Steve's spars didn't leave. He had to peel her off of the floor at the end of most of them but she gave her all and was (finally) good enough for field clearance, so she was good enough for legitimate sparring. 

Sasha let out an ‘umph’ as she hit the floor, yet another session where Sasha was getting mildly thrashed. Steve was slightly out of breath but Sasha was, safe to say, choking on air. 

“You had enough?” Steve questioned, his hands planted on his knees as he hunched over and watched as Sasha tried to regain some semblance of composure. While she was bad at moving in general, she was small and scrappy and pretty damn good at kicking people and giving them a run for their money. Her technique was crap, however, which is why her combat training had taken so long, and why they practiced so often, but Nat had taught her how to use her size well, and Sasha picked that up pretty quickly.

“I’ve been wanting to kick your ass all week,” Sasha groaned out as she rolled onto her feet and swayed into a somewhat standing position. If it wasn't impossible, Sasha would have sworn to all things holy that she wasn't bruised, she was a bruise. But if the girl was anything, she was stubborn and so she lifted her hands in front of her and with a smirk more confident than it should have been, she leered at Steve. “Is that all you’ve got?” She almost immediately regretted her words. 

One trying swing from Sasha and four well-placed blows from Steve later, she was out for the count, collapsing onto the padded floor. 

“I'm done,” she wheezed, slapping Steve's forearm as he pinned her down.  
He let her up immediately and held out his arm to help her to her feet. She latched onto him and he stifled a smile as he dragged her to her up and handed her a water bottle. 

“You're doing a hell of a lot better,” he commented to the tomato faced shifter and she huffed out a half-hearted laugh. 

“Sure.”

“I'm serious,” he replied, flicking the training room lights off and holding open the door for an exhausted Sasha as she barely managed to make her legs carry her. She capped the water bottle and half-heartedly tossed the bottle to Steve with burning muscles. Everything hurt. 

Steve caught the bottle easily, already recovered from the sparring they had been doing. “You sure you're alright to walk?” He asked, only half joking, genuinely concerned about her slowly developing limp. 

She waved him off and the two reached the elevator in companionable silence. She flicked her eyes to the side and studied Steve. She would have been crazy if she hadn't noticed his good looks in the time they had trained, and she couldn't honestly say that she'd never been distracted by him before. 

Steve must have felt her gaze on him because he turned his head and caught. She flushed, and for once was grateful for the violently vigorous nature of their fights because the red on her face from exercise disguised her blush. 

The pair stayed still for a moment, staring at each other. Steve's brows furrowed and his eyes darkened. His lips parted but the elevator dinged and startled the two out of their stupor before any words could be spoken. Natasha stepped into the elevator and her eyes flicked back and forth between Steve and Sasha, raising an eyebrow before smiling lightly and leaning back against the elevator walls with clasped hands. 

The Natasha reached her floor and left with a knowing glance and a quirked lip, leaving the two very awkward people behind in the elevator. Tense silence washed over them, broken again by the next ding as they reached their floor. Steve held his arm in front of the elevator door and let Sasha step out, following behind her. 

“Thanks for working with me. I’d still be on field probation if you didn't train with me so often.” Sasha said gratefully.

Steve crossed his arms and his kind eyes crinkled as he smiled down at Sasha and she did her best to keep her eyes on his face and not let them flicker down to the muscles on his arms. “I knew you’d get the hang of it; I'm happy to help.” 

Sasha swallowed tightly and forced her swirling thoughts down with a twinge of reluctance as she gave a half-hearted and absent-minded smile in response. If Steve noticed her distraction he said nothing and the two parted ways to their respective rooms. As hard as she tried, Sasha couldn’t get Steve out of her head. 

Over the months they spent working together to get her fighting skills up to par the two had gotten closer and she regarded Steve as one of her closest friends. It wasn't like she had many friends anyway, besides the avengers' team, but Steve was something different. In almost no time at all she had befriended her housemates, but Steve felt like a different sort of friend. Bucky was a comfort, Sam was someone she could laugh about anything with. Tony was like the father she never had and Wanda was like the sister she always wanted. And Steve was more. Steve was someone she could trust with anything and everything, from her happiness to her life and even though it had only been a few months Steve was more important to her than anyone had ever been. It was safe to say that Sasha’s lovely combination of trust, abandonment and attachment issues left her without many relationships and the ones she did have were unbelievably unhealthy. This was all new to her. And as she closed her eyes, relaxed her sore limbs and felt sleep start to wash over her, she realized she wouldn’t trade this for the world. For the first time in her life Sasha realized she wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! First(ish) attempt at writing an actual fic instead of a one-shot. For the record, I'm not that good at continuous plot structure so if anyone notices any plot holes or mistakes in my writing please don't hesitate to point them out. I love feedback because it helps me improve and gives me a sense of what people want to see. I am writing for myself, but I also want people to enjoy what they read so the feedback really helps.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own the MCU or any characters within. At this point, the only things I own in this story is the plot/dialogue, and Sasha (my O/C). If there is any similarity in the plot to another fic It is purely coincidental.


End file.
